Remember Me?
by CorrieFan23
Summary: This is my first Waterloo Road fan fic. Tom is feeling more alone than ever; Mika, Chlo and Josh are long gone, Sambuca has passed away and there's no woman on his arm. Will an unexpected re-appearance from a former love save him from a life of loneliness...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my first Waterloo Road fan fic. I have to admit I'm not really into the new series and much prefered the show the way it was a few years back. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :-) Please read and review! xxx**_

Stepping out of a sparkling, newly-polished Audi TT, she could barely believe she was back. It was where she discovered her love of teaching but also where her heart broke, not once but twice over two very special men.

Her designer heels clicked on the rough pavement as she made her way round to the opposite side of the car, opening the back door and helping a pretty little three year old girl out of the car. Her child was the spitting image of her; locks of long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and she loved her more than anything in the world.

'Will you hurry up? It's my first day; I don't want to get in trouble straight away.' A slim teenage girl moaned upon getting out of the car. She looked nothing like the older woman, instead having short black hair styled into a bob, dark eyes and an eyebrow piercing.

'Tara, you won't be getting into any trouble, not today, not tomorrow, not even two or three years from now. Best behaviour, remember?'

'Whatever.' Tara replied, moodily rolling her eyes.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the teenager's bad attitude as they entered the high school. Guiding the two girls through the corridors, a wave of nausea hit her. She wasn't entirely sure why. She'd loved her time here but she'd been gone so long, she was scared it would have changed too much.

'Why do you look so miserable?' Tara asked, glancing at the troubled look on the older woman's face.

'Hmm?'

'You were the one raving about this place. Looks like a dump to me so far.'

'Give it a chance Tara.'

'You've been moody all weekend. Can't you just smile?'

The older woman smiled sarcastically at Tara.

'How much longer do we have to walk?' Tara moaned.

'Not far. Are you nervous?'

'No, why would I be?' Tara said defensively.

'It was just a question.' The woman said before turning her attention to her daughter. 'You're enjoying our little adventure aren't you princess?!' She enthused to the little girl in her arms.

The small child nodded and clapped her hands, excitedly, making her mother laugh.

'So lame.' Tara said.

'I won't tell you again!' The older woman snapped. She was stressed enough, without having a stroppy teenager to deal with.

Before she knew it, they were stood outside the office and immediately all her memories came flooding back; some good, some exciting, some absolutely heartbreaking. It was a completely different place to the one she'd remembered; a different head teacher, a different secretary. Still no sign of the person she was hoping to see.

'Hello, you must be Tara Williams. I'm Mr Byrne. Welcome to Waterloo Road.' Michael greeted them warmly, shaking Tara's hand.

'Thanks for the seeing us at such short notice Mr Byrne.' The older woman spoke to try and cover Tara's rude silence.

'It's no trouble, especially once I discovered you were a former employee here.' Michael shook the woman's hand.

'That was a long time ago.'

'Even so, you were still part of the team. Shall we go into my office and have a proper chat?' Michael gestured towards his office.

'Sure.'

'Mr Byrne, I-.' Tom started talking as soon as he entered the room, although he immediately stopped when he saw who was stood in front of him.

The woman couldn't help but smile. The person that had been on her mind since she left three years ago was stood right in front of her. This was a moment she never thought she'd get again. He still had the same effect on her, all these years later. Her heart was racing in a way she hadn't felt for a while and the smile refused to disappear from her lips as she studied his face, which was still as handsome as she'd remembered.

'Davina.' Tom said and by the tone of his voice, it was clear he still had a great amount of affection for the beautiful blonde from his past.

'Tom.' Davina spoke back, her voice sounding like that of a love-sick teen.

'_Here we go again...'_ Davina thought as mischievous thoughts passed through her mind.

_**Well? What do you all think? I personally loved this pairing and I know they were very popular amongst other Waterloo Road fans so I hope you like it. Chapter 2 to follow in the next couple of days xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the views and for those that have added to favourite/follow lists :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated! xx**_

Sitting opposite him, Davina couldn't concentrate on what Mr Byrne was saying; probably something about class timetables, she thought. She was trying her best to be the sensible step-mother but she couldn't seem to erase the image of Tom's face from her mind. Davina could feel herself grinning like a school kid.

'Everything ok Mrs-.' Michael asked.

'Davina, please and everything's fine. I'm just excited for Tara to get settled in.' Davina interrupted.

'It's a school. I can think of much more exciting places to be.' Tara rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day.

'_Me too.' Davina thought to herself._

'Right well I think I've said everything I needed to say. Here's your timetable Tara. You're first lesson is English with Mr Budgen.' Michael said, leading them out of his office.

Davina laughed, a little too loudly.

'You remember him I take it?' Michael couldn't help but smile.

'Hard to forget him.'

'Would you like to stay and observe for a little while?' Michael offered.

'No thank you, I've got some things I need to do.' Davina declined.

'Yeah she's got a full day of retail therapy ahead.' Tara replied, sarcastically.

'Tara! I have a little girl that needs taking care of in case you hadn't noticed!' Davina snapped, referring to the little girl asleep on her shoulder.

'Come on ladies, let save the mother/daughter rows for another time eh?'

'She's only my step-mum.'

'Right.' Michael said simply, sensing a lot of tension between Davina and Tara.

'If she starts causing trouble today, please feel free to call either me or her dad.'

'Erghh your so embarrassing!'

'Ok, ok Tara let me show you to your class.'

'Behave yourself. I mean it.' Davina warned before leaving the office.

Walking carefully down the stairs, cradling her daughter, Davina felt an overwhelming sense of safety being back in Waterloo Road. It was an odd feeling and one she didn't think she'd feel, given the things she went through during her time as an employee. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took another look around, stroking her daughter's hair.

'Davina!' Tom called from the top of the stairs.

Davina gestured for him to be quiet, not wanting him to take her child.

'Sorry.' Tom replied, rushing down the stairs.

'I wondered if you'd still be here.' Davina told him, smiling.

'You probably think I'm mad for sticking at this job so long.'

'I think the kids here are lucky to have a teacher like you.'

'It's a shame they don't have a decent teaching assistant to go with it.'

'Still a charmer I see.'

'I hope you haven't given up the teaching.'

'Do you think I have the time in between shouting at a stroppy teenager and looking after this little one?' Davina replied.

'I've got a free period right now.'

'Have you really?' Davina smiled, remembering what they used to do when they both had free periods.

'Fancy taking a walk?' Tom asked.

'Yeah go on then.'

'She's beautiful' Tom said, referring to the cute little girl in Davina's arms.

'I didn't think I'd ever have kids, didn't think I wanted them. Then I found out I was expecting her and she changed everything.' Davina explained.

'Are you pleased with those changes?'

'Couldn't be happier. She's the most important person in the world to me.'

'Good. She's lucky to have a mother like you. What's her name?'

'Poppy-Mae.'

'That's pretty. How old is she?'

'Three.' Davina said, dropping eye contact with Tom.

'Oh..' Tom replied, doing the maths in his head but deciding not to question her any further.

'So is there a special lady in your life?' Davina asked, changing the subject.

'Sadly no.' Tom replied before looking at the diamond ring on Davina's finger. 'But I see you're off the market.'

'Yeah I got married two years ago.'

'I hope he knows how lucky he is.'

'What, like you did?' Davina said sharply.

'I know I have no right to say that but you need to know I never stopped caring for you.' Tom spoke softly, ashamed of the way he neglected Davina in the final stages of their relationship.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm not angry, not anymore.' Davina apologised.

'I'm glad. So come on, who's the lucky fella?'

'You don't know him. You know, I think I better get home.'

'Meet me later.' Tom pleaded.

'I don't know.'

'Please? Half seven at that little Italian we used to go to.'

'Poppy's bedtime is half seven.'

'Eight then. Please Davina, I just want to talk. I think you owe it to me after walking out the way you did.' Tom said.

'We all know where dinner leads.' Davina replied; to be honest, a part of her wanted dinner to lead elsewhere but the married woman in her forced her to stay focused.

'No strings, no pressure. I promise. Take my number and text me if you decide you want to meet.' Tom held out a card with his number on it.

'And if not?' Davina questioned, taking the card.

'Then I'll leave you to be with your family.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the review and views! Much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this next chapter xxx**_

Pulling up outside her large, modern, semi-detached house, Davina was snapped out of her daze by Poppy-Mae waking from her nap.

'Mummy?' Poppy mumbled sleepily.

'Hey baby, did you have a good sleep? Let's get you inside yeah? Daddy will be waiting.'

Davina helped her daughter out of the car before locking it and letting them into the house. The only noise that can be heard is the clicking of keyboard keys. Davina takes hold of her daughter's hand and guides her into the study. Davina paused for a moment, what would her old colleagues say if they could see her now? A well-kept housewife with a moody teenage step-daughter and an adorable toddler and most of all, married to the one and only Jack Rimmer.

'DADDY!' Poppy shrieked before jumping onto his lap.

'Hiya princess, did you have a little adventure this morning?' Jack spoke softly to 'his daughter', hugging her tightly.

'Yeah!'

'Hi gorgeous. You look pretty today. How did Tara get on?' Jack turned his attention to Davina.

'Oh you know what she's like. I couldn't get a proper conversation going with her long enough to ask whether she liked it or not.' Davina replied.

'I'm sure she was just nervous.'

'Maybe. I think Mr Budgen will bring her down a peg or two. She's got him for English.' Davina told him, laughing again at the thought of Tara in Mr Budgen's class.

'Bless her.'

'She'll get the shock of her life when she actually gets disciplined.'

'She gets disciplined here too.'

'Tara's got you wrapped round her little finger Jack and you know it.'

'She's my little girl.'

'She's fifteen.'

'And what about when Poppy's fifteen? Will you turn into a strict mother?'

'I won't need to.'

'What are you trying to say?!' Jack asked, defensively.

'Nothing, forget it.' Davina replied, tired from her constant bickering with Tara and not wanting another argument.

'Davina!' Jack raised his voice, getting angry.

'I'm not rowing with you in front of Poppy.' Davina said in a hushed tone before holding out her hand which her daughter gladly accepts. 'Come on sweetheart, let's go and play.'

Over at the school, Tom sat at his desk, alone with his thoughts. He kept replaying the special moments with Davina and the ups and downs of their relationship:

'_A girl can change her mind can't she?' Davina had said after choosing him over Jack, before wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him._

He checked his mobile. It had only been forty minutes since they'd spoke but a man can dream right?

A couple of hours had passed and Davina was snuggled up on the sofa watching a DVD with Poppy. Jack pokes his head round the door, looking guilty.

'Love, can we talk?' Jack asked.

'Yeah. I'll be back in a minute Poppy ok?' Davina said, walking into the hallway.

'I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?'

'That depends.'

'On what?'

'Kiss me.' Davina said.

'What?' Jack replied, stunned; his mind casting back to the last time she said that.

'You heard.' Davina said bluntly.

Davina wondered whether he'd remember a few years ago, when she'd first said that to him. She took it from his shocked expression that he did. Realising that Jack wasn't about to make the first move, she pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

'So now am I forgiven?' Jack asked, still worried.

'I suppose so. Just think yourself lucky you've got such a lovely wife.' Davina lied.

'I love you.' Jack smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

'I love you too.' Davina lied for the second time; it was becoming a habit now. 'By the way, I'm going out tonight with the girls.'

'But you usually go out on a Saturday with them.'

'We fancied a change. Jasmine rang me this morning and invited me out. I was hardly gonna say no was I?'

'Why don't you stay home? We could have an early night-.' Jack tried flirting with Davina but she clearly wasn't in the mood.

'I've got plans now Jack. I think I deserve a laugh don't you? I might not have a job but looking after the kids is so tiring. I just want to let my hair down.' Davina explained.

'Of course. It'll be good for you to get away for a few hours.'

'Thank you.' Davina said before joining her daughter on the sofa, leaving Jack alone in the hallway.

Tom was sat in the canteen eating his lunch; or rather he was pushing his food from one side of the plate to the other over and over again. How could one woman have such a huge effect on him? He was interrupted by his mobile beeping. It was a text from an unknown number. Opening it with great anticipation, Tom smiled as he read the message:

_**See you at 8. Don't stand me up. D xxxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for the views and reviews! Enjoy! xx**_

Tom had been sat in the restaurant for half an hour as the clock struck eight. He checked his watch, nervously before a hint of a smile appeared on his face; she always did like to arrive fashionably late.

'Sir, can I get you some drinks?' A smartly dressed waiter asked.

'A bottle of your finest white wine please.' Tom replied, prompting the waiter to walk away.

'Someone's splashing the cash.' Davina spoke, stood behind Tom.

A mixture of nerves and excitement made Tom jump from his seat to look at Davina. She was wearing a short pink dress and silver heels, her hair is styled in loose curls which fall way past her shoulders and her make-up is done to perfection.

'You look amazing.' Tom gasped, taken aback by her appearance.

'You're looking very dapper yourself. I swear you didn't make this much effort when we were together.' Davina replied, sitting on the chair that Tom was holding out for her.

'Maybe that's where I went wrong.' Tom said, sitting down opposite her.

'Let's hope you learnt your lesson.'

'Oh believe me, I don't intend on making the same mistake twice.' Tom looked into Davina's eyes.

There is silence for a while as the waiter serves the wine. Once the waiter has left, Davina coughs nervously before speaking.

'I don't really know where to start.' Davina said.

'Why did you leave?' Tom asked with sadness in his voice.

'You made me feel like an inconvenience.'

'I never thought of you like that.'

'But it's the way I felt Tom. First Chlo and Mika couldn't accept me then you got close to Rose. It was like there was never a time where I was your number one.' Davina said honestly.

'If I'd have known that helping Rose would have meant the end of us I never would have done it.' Tom replied.

'You don't need to apologise for that. I like the fact you're so lovely and kind. I guess it sounds stupid but I just wanted you all to myself. And then I qualified as a teacher, my biggest dream had come true and all I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me how proud you were.' Davina explained.

'I wish you'd have stayed. We could have sat down and discussed things properly.'

'I felt like I had no choice.'

'If you'd have stayed, we could have been married by now. I could be the lucky man who calls you his wife.'

'Don't Tom.' Davina shakes her head, trying to dismiss his comments.

'What?'

'Today was the first time we'd seen each other in three years. You can't just say all this stuff to me.'

'It's not stuff; it's the way I feel. You have been on my mind every day since you walked out of the door and I know you think about me too.'

'I don't.'

'You said you wondered if I still worked at the school, why would you say that if I hadn't been on your mind?'

'It was my step-daughter's first day at the school I used to work at, of course I'm gonna wonder who's still there.'

'And then there's the small matter of me being the father to your little girl.'

'I never said she was yours.'

'You didn't have to. You leave suddenly and then turn up three years later with a daughter who must have been born at least six months after you left. It's not too hard to work out is it?' Tom said.

'She's not yours.' Davina lied.

'So you cheated on me did you? Is that the real reason you left?' Tom interrogated her.

'No. I was completely, madly in love with you. There was no-one else.'

'Then say it.'

'Say what?'

'Say she's my daughter. Go on, if I've got another child I deserve to know.'

'Poppy-Mae is your daughter.' Davina admitted after a moment of hesitation.

'Me and you have a kid together, how brilliant is that?' Tom grinned enthusiastically.

'She doesn't know who you are.'

'Well we'll have to tell her.'

'One day yes, but not now. She thinks the world of her dad-.'

'I'm her dad.'

'You know what I mean. I won't have her upset. If she finds out it'll be because I tell her, not you.' Davina said, protective of her child.

'Why are you being so defensive all of a sudden? I thought we were getting on well.'

'Sorry. I've not had the best day and then to be bombarded with all these questions, it feels like I can't do anything right.' Davina apologised, feeling guilty upon seeing Tom's sad expression.

Tom doesn't speak, instead taking hold of Davina's hand.

'That was out of order, sorry.' Tom said, snatching his hand back.

'No. It's ok.' Davina reassured him, holding out her hand.

'Are you sure?' Tom hesitated but took her hand.

'It's nice to get a bit of affection for a change.'

'I take it that husband of yours doesn't treat you right?'

'He's either smothering me or ignoring me. We never hold hands when we go to dinner.'

'No?'

'His favourite subject is business. Anything else has to wait til we get home and that's on a good night.'

'Well the good news is, I hate business.'

'Good.' Davina smiled.

'So tell me about Poppy-Mae?'

'Well as you saw earlier she's a little beauty, like an angel but then again I'm biased because she's mine.'

'No you're right. She's lovely, obviously takes after you.'

'She's a right little chatterbox at times and she's into everything pink and girly.'

'Again, she's just like you.'

'And she's everything to me. I had no idea I was pregnant when I left. I went to London to stay with my mum for a while and I started to feel unwell. I did a pregnancy test and saw the blue line appear and as they say, the rest is history.'

'Would you have left if you'd known you were pregnant?'

'Probably not, no.'

'So why didn't you come back when you found out?'

'It took me a long time to get my head round what was about to happen and then when I did start to relax and move out of my mum's, I guess I thought too much time had passed. I thought a man like you would be snapped up in no time.'

'Does your husband know who Poppy's real dad is?'

'Yeah and if he knew I was here with you tonight, he'd go mad.'

'I'm surprised you want to risk me holding your hand. What if he were to walk in?'

'He won't. He's busy on daddy duty tonight so I'm free. For a few hours at least.'

'Like Cinderella.' Tom joked.

'Yeah, just like Cinderella.' Davina laughed.

'This is probably gonna sound cheeky and if you don't feel the time is right then feel free to tell me so, but could I meet Poppy properly soon?'

'Of course you can. I'll try and meet you sometime when I'm with her. You'll have to deal with being 'mummy's friend' for now though.'

'Will I become more than 'mummy's friend' then?'

'Play your cards right Mr and you can be whatever you want to be.'

A few hours later, about quarter to midnight, the restaurant is empty apart from a drunk Davina and Tom.

'Honestly, the girl hates me.' Davina said, referring to Tara.

'I don't know how anyone could hate you. You're beautiful and funny and sexy-.' Tom rambled on, making Davina smile.

'And very, very drunk.'

'Yeah and that.'

'Come on folks, time to get home.' The waiter took the money from the their table and gestured towards the door.

Tom and Davina stepped out of the restaurant and Davina immediately regretted not bringing a coat.

'Erghh why did I wear the shortest dress on the coldest night of the year?'

'I'm not complaining. Here, have my jacket.' Tom offered, trying to act like a gentleman.

'And what would Jack say if I went home wearing another man's jacket?' Davina said, although she allowed Tom to wrap the jacket round her shoulders.

'Jack?' Tom asked, shocked.

'Tom I'm sorry. Ignore me; I've had too much to drink.'

'Jack who?'

'Doesn't matter.'

'It's Jack Rimmer isn't it?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'What do you want?'

'Right now? You.' Davina replied, her voice husky and flirtatious. This wasn't the drink talking, instead the drink had given her the confidence to do what had been wanting to do for three years.

Davina kisses Tom tenderly on the lips before pulling away and looking deep into his eyes. Tom pushes Davina against the wall and kisses her passionately, lost in their own little world.

She was a married woman and it was wrong but neither of them cared. In that moment it felt so right.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks so much for the view/reviews and to those who have added this story/me onto their favourite/follow lists; it means a lot. Enjoy! xx**_

Curled up on the sofa, everything is silent apart from the small whimpering noises coming from a disgruntled Poppy-Mae. Davina was thankful for the quiet. She'd had an hours sleep before Poppy had woken from a bad dream. Now, 4 o'clock in the morning, the effect of the many glasses of wine she'd consumed that night were forming a thumping pain in her head.

Despite the beginnings of her hangover, Davina couldn't help but think about that night's events. Nothing had happened. They kissed and cuddled but wolf-whistles from a gang of drunken teenagers, pulled them apart. In a way, they were thankful for those teenagers as things probably would have escalated into something much more.

It wasn't a mistake though. Tom would never be a mistake for Davina, and she would never be that to him either. Years ago she was have said that Jack was her true love but reuniting with Tom had made her realise it was always him. Jack never kissed her the way Tom had that night. He never held her hand at dinner or pulled the chair out for her. It wasn't that he was nasty to her; it was clear he loved her, but he'd settled into married life and the honeymoon period was certainly over.

A few hours later, about half eight, Davina was sat on the bottom of the stairs, her head in her hands. Jack walks out of the kitchen.

'I meant to ask, did you see any old friends when you dropped Tara off?' Jack quizzed.

'Not really. As far as I know the only ones still teaching there are Grantly and Tom.' Davina replied casually.

'Tom?' Jack repeated, his heart sinking at the very mention of him.

'Yeah I bumped into him in the office.'

'How is he?'

'Fine I think, didn't get much chance to talk.'

'And does he know about Poppy?'

'He saw her yeah but like I say, we didn't talk much.' Davina said, rubbing her head in pain.

'Sore head?' Jack asked.

'Just a bit.' Davina replied before standing up and shouting up the stairs. 'Tara! You'll be late!'

'Good night was it? I didn't expect you to be out so long.' Jack commented, clearly bothered by her night out.

'I was back by half 12 Jack. It's not like I've just rolled in the door now.' Davina groaned, agitated by Jack's inquisitive nature.

'I know it's just I thought you'd put all that behind you now you're a mother.'

'You never used to have a problem with it.'

'You've got responsibilities now. I thought that meant more than going out, getting wasted.'

'Says you who's down the pub every single Friday night.' Davina was becoming increasingly frustrated.

'I don't want another row Davina.'

'So drop it will you!? Just because I went out with my friends instead of cuddling up on the sofa with you doesn't mean I deserve to be told off!' Davina was now fuming with her husband. 'Tara get down these stairs right now!'

'Calm down!' Jack shouted back.

'Stop telling me what to do!'

'Are you two arguing again? Honestly I wonder why you're married sometimes.' Tara giggled as she walked down the stairs.

'Get in the car.' Davina ordered, holding open the door.

'See ya later dad. Love you.' Tara kissed her father on the cheek, a sickly-sweet grin on her face.

'Love you too. Have a good day.' Jack replied.

Davina pulled up outside the school. It's a sunny day so Davina has rolled the window down and is wearing oversized sunglasses. She'd never been so pleased to get a bit of fresh air in her life. Her head was still pounding. Tom is stood outside, talking to a student. Tara gets out of the car and walks into the school without speaking to Davina.

'You're welcome!' Davina shouted after Tara, although she didn't hear.

'Hiya.' Tom said, walking over to the car.

'Hi.' Davina replied; she could have sworn her heart actually skipped a beat when she saw Tom again.

'Is your head hurting as much as mine?' Tom asked, crouching down beside the car.

'Oh yeah, I haven't had a hangover like this in years.'

'Worth it though.'

'Yeah it was.' Davina smiled.

'Where's Poppy?' Tom asked, looking into the car.

'Jack's looking after her. I'm gonna go shopping.'

'Very nice. Maybe we could meet for a coffee at lunch time?'

'I'm already meeting Jack and Poppy.'

'Oh..' Tom couldn't hide his disappointment.

'I could do tonight if that's any good for you?' Davina suggested.

'Yeah that's great, as long as you're sure.'

'Course I am. Last night was brilliant, best night in a long time. I want to relive it.'

'Me too. Why don't you come round after you've put Poppy to bed and I'll cook us something nice?'

'That sounds good.'

'Do you think Jack will get suspicious?'

'No. We've not been getting on too well lately so I doubt he'll care.'

'See you later then.' Tom looked round the playground which was no empty and gave Davina a discreet peck on the cheek.

'It's a date.' Davina winked at Tom before pulling away from the school, giving him a quick wave as she drove off.


	6. Question

Hi all, thanks for the support and the interest in my work Was wondering if any of you that were fans of Davina Shackleton are also fans of Linda Andrews in Casualty? I have uploaded a fan fic featuring Linda and Denise in the Casualty section a couple of times but no-one seemed interested :-/ Wondered if it's worth trying again or should I just leave it? Would any of you like to read it? Honest opinions would be much appreciated


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the views/reviews/follows! Love hearing what you think of my work! And thanks to the person who answered my question about my Casualty fan fic. I have decided not to upload it again but I have plenty of other fan fics to keep me occupied and hopefully, if you have the time, you could check them out too? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :-) xx**_

Davina took a deep breath, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach, before she knocked on Tom's door. He answered almost immediately, looking handsome in a shirt and jeans.

'How is it you still manage to look amazing after a heavy night?' Tom greeted her with an impressed expression.

'Don't be daft, I look a state.' Davina said, blushing.

'Yeah right. You're stunning. Come on in.' Tom said, holding the door open for her.

'Mmm you smell great, is that aftershave you're wearing?' Davina asked after kissing him on the cheek.

'It is indeed. I thought I should make the effort seeing as I'm gonna be in the company of Rochdale's most beautiful woman.' Tom said, taking Davina's coat and guiding her into the living room.

'Full of the charm tonight aren't you?'

'It's the truth. Jack should have been the one saying all this but it seems he's been neglecting you. I want you to feel special.'

'You're so sweet.' Davina grinned.

'Can I get you a drink?' Tom asked, walking into the kitchen.

'Yeah, maybe I'll stick to soft drinks for now though.'

'Good idea. Lemonade? Cola?'

'Lemonade will be fine thanks.'

Davina walked into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen cabinets.

'Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and then I thought maybe we could watch a film.'

'Sounds like the perfect night to me.' Davina smiled.

Davina wrapped her arms round Tom's neck, pulling him close.

'What are you doing?' Tom asked, shocked.

'What does it look like?'

'Are you sure?' As much as Tom loved her, he didn't want to cause any trouble.

'Stop asking me if I'm sure Tom. Kiss me or I'll walk out that door and go back to my husband.' Davina warned, although she couldn't help but giggle.

Tom kisses Davina, tenderly to begin with but it soon becomes more passionate. Davina's mobile rings, interrupting them. She groans with disappointment before answering the call.

'Jack.' Davina huffed, annoyed that he was checking up on her yet again.

'Hiya love, where are you?' Jack replied.

'You know where I am. I'm having a girly night round at Jasmine's.'

'I know you said that earlier but you saw her last night.'

'So there's a limit to how many times I can go out in the week now is there?' Davina raised her voice, getting increasingly irritated.

'Is it really so difficult to have a civilised conversation with me? You fly off the handle at the slightest thing.'

'You never used to be like this Jack. You used to be fun; you used to encourage me to go out with my friends.'

'But you're a mother now.'

'Yeah I haven't forgotten.'

'Could've fooled me.' Jack muttered.

'Excuse me?' Davina replied, in complete shock.

'I didn't mean that darling. Sorry.'

'I love Poppy more than anything and you know it. Don't you dare drag her into our domestics!' Davina shouted down the phone, tearfully.

'I-.'

'Don't wait up Jack.' Davina hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands.

'Davina, are you ok? What did he say?'

'Accusing me of being a bad mother amongst other things.'

'You're great with Poppy. Anyone can see you love her to bits, just the mention of her name makes you smile.' Tom comforted her, wiping the tears gently from her cheeks.

'She's everything to me.'

'Does Jack always bring you down like this?'

'He doesn't mean it. I know he doesn't. We're just going through a bad patch at the moment and things are said in the heat of the moment.'

'Doesn't make it right though. You don't deserve to be lectured like that.'

'What would you do in Jack's position?' Davina quizzed.

'What?'

'If we were married.' Davina couldn't help but smile at the idea of them being married. If she hadn't left then that's probably what would have happened. 'And I kept going out at night, how would you feel?'

'I'd feel fine. I'd miss having you with me but I'd want you to go out and let your hair down. Being a parent is tough, you need a break occasionally.'

'Why can't all men be like you?' Davina said, looking into his eyes.

'A world full of Tom Clarkson's sounds like a scary prospect.' Tom chuckled.

'It sounds like a world I'd like to live in.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, Davina and Tom were snuggled up on the sofa. They'd eaten dinner and had spent the past hour talking about the past. Davina had told him all about Poppy-Mae and he'd told her about Josh and updated her on Chlo and Mika's lives. Davina's phone rings but she rejects it.

'Another missed call from Jack. Paranoid or what?' Davina said.

'What if he already knows about us?'

'Is there an us?'

'Yeah. I mean, only if you want there to be.'

'I'd love it. It's strange though, because when Jack cheated on me with Steph, my whole world came crashing down. I was in love with him and he betrayed me. And now, here we are just a few years later and I'm doing the same thing to him.' Davina explained.

'I don't want you to do anything that will jeopardise your marriage.'

'What marriage?'

'You still love him don't you?'

'I loved him. Past tense.' Davina spoke with a sadness in her voice; a failed marriage was not something she'd wanted.

'And now?'

'Now I think I'm falling for you. Correction, I don't think I ever fell out of love with you.' Davina said, her voice like a whisper.

'Am I dreaming?' Tom asked in disbelief.

'Sorry, am I making a fool of myself?' Davina said, embarrassed.

'No, no this is amazing. This is everything I've ever wanted. You have no idea how much I missed you when you left.' Tom beamed with happiness.

'I'm gonna come clean to Jack.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I don't want to drag this out for months. I want to end it with him and I want us to be together.'

'With little Poppy too?'

'Of course. I want her to know her dad, her real dad.'

'And we can tell her all about Mika and Chlo and Josh. They're gonna love her. A little sister for them to look out for.' Tom said, getting carried away. 'Listen to me banging on about happy families when you're about to break up yours.'

'I think it's lovely.' Davina smiled.

'When are you gonna tell Jack?'

'Tonight. I don't want Poppy hearing anything.'

'Do you want me to come with you?' Tom offered.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, we're in this together.'

* * *

Half an hour later, Davina entered her house through the back door in the kitchen. Jack is sat nursing a whiskey at the table. He stands up when he sees Davina.

'Home already?'

'We need to talk.' Davina said.

'Calmed down now have you?'

'This is serious Jack. Sit down.' Davina wasn't in the mood for a row. She wanted to tell the truth and move on.

Tom entered the room, much to Jack's horror.

'What's he doing here?'

'I didn't meet up with Jasmine tonight and I didn't have a girly night out last night.'

'Well where were you? Because you wouldn't be stupid enough to do the dirty on me would you Davina?' Jack asked, although he already knew the answer.

'I haven't done the dirty on you but I have been with Tom.'

'You little tart!' Jack bellowed.

'Oi! There's no need for that!' Tom replied, defending Davina.

'Stay out of this! My marriage has nothing to do with you.'

'I've always been a part of your marriage.'

'No you haven't.'

'That little girl asleep upstairs is mine, not yours. That's something me and Davina share.' Tom said.

'Stop it! Both of you please just stop!' Davina intervened, not wanting Poppy to be disturbed by the argument. 'Jack, I'm really sorry but I can't go on anymore.'

'Why? It's not been that bad. I've given you everything. A step-daughter-.'

'Who hates me.'

'A father for your daughter.'

'She's got a dad.'

'A big house and a posh car.'

'But I'm lonely Jack! Don't you understand? I'm so lonely!'

'I love you. Please don't do this to me.'

'I wish I could find an easier, kinder way of doing this but I can't.'

'You only saw Tom the other day. How can you have fallen for him that quickly?'

'I never stopped loving him. I want to be with him and Poppy.'

'What hope does Poppy have in life with a mother like you?! Jumping from relationship to relationship, falling for any guy that can offer you a ready-made family. It's pathetic.'

'Say what you want Jack. I know the truth and that's all that matters. I can't go on living my life this way. I know you mean well but you're so controlling it's driving me crazy.'

'I'll change.'

'I've made up my mind. It's over.'

'Just like that?'

'I'm gonna sleep on the sofa tonight then I'll pack up mine and Poppy's things in the morning and go to Tom's. You can keep the house and the car.'

'How can you be so calm?'

'Believe me; I never wanted our marriage to end this way. When I married you, I said those vows thinking it would be forever.'

'What changed?'

'We did.' Davina replied, sadly.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much for all the feedback on this fan fic! I love reading what you all think of my work and your comments made me smile so thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-) xxx**_

'I hope you're pleased with yourself. Make you feel good does it? Knowing you've broken up a happy marriage.' Jack spoke with such anger, almost like he was spitting venom in the direction of Tom and Davina.

'If your marriage was happy then it wouldn't have made a difference if Davina had seen me or not. I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want to cause any trouble but we want to be together.' Tom said, defending them.

'And what about me?'

'You've got Tara.' Davina replied.

'What's going on?' Tara entered the room in her PJs, having heard the tail end of the conversation.

'Go back to bed. This is between me and your dad.' Davina said, not looking at Tara.

'She's leaving me.' Jack blurted out, wounded by Davina's betrayal.

'You're what?! After everything my dad's done for you, helping you raise your little brat of a kid, you're just gonna walk out that door.' Tara shrieked.

'You're the only brat in this house Tara.' Davina replied.

Tara can no longer control her rage and slaps Davina hard across the face, a bright red mark forming almost immediately.

'I'm glad you're going! You've always been a horrible cow and I can't stand you. Good riddance I say.' Tara shouted in Davina's face before giving Tom a dirty look. 'Who are you?'

'This is Tom. The guy Davina's leaving me for.' Jack told her.

'Him? What's so special about him?'

'He's Poppy-Mae's father.' Davina said.

'Finally willing to be a father are you? Took your time didn't you?' Tara said to Tom.

'I didn't know about her until the other day.' Tom replied.

'Oh this just gets better and better. Not only is she a disgusting, dirty little slag but she's a liar too!' Tara laughed sarcastically.

'I'm warning you, don't you ever speak to Davina like that again! Do you understand me?' Tom could no longer hold his temper and stood close to Tara, shouting in her face, the way she had done to Davina just seconds earlier.

'Leave my daughter alone.'

'Keep her on a shorter leash in future then pal! She might only be fifteen but her behaviour is disgraceful.' Tom replied in disgust.

'Leave now!' Jack ordered.

'Will you be ok here tonight?' Tom asked Davina, reluctant to leave her alone with Jack.

'I meant both of you. I want you gone in ten minutes or I'll call the police.' Jack replied coldly.

'Police?' Tom repeated.

'You just threatened my daughter.' Jack replied.

'Yeah and your daughter assaulted Davina.'

'I'll go and get Poppy.' Davina said, feeling emotional after the confrontation.

'I'll help you pack your bags. The sooner we're out of here the better.' Tom said, looking angrily at Jack and Tara.

Davina and Tom leave the kitchen and go upstairs. Davina goes into the bedroom and pulls a suitcase from under the bed. Tom enters and notices Davina sat beside the case on the bed. Davina bursts into tears and Tom rushes to her side, holding her tightly.

'Hey, come on don't be upset. I'm here now; you don't have to be sad anymore.' Tom spoke softly, trying to soothe his distressed girlfriend.

'Am I a bad mother?'

'No, you shouldn't listen to what they say.'

'I'm about to wake my three year old and take her to a strange house with a strange man.' Davina watched as Tom's expression became pained. She hated that Poppy didn't know the truth. Tom should be the man she called 'daddy.' 'I know you're her father but she's never met you before. It's bound to scare her a little to begin with.'

'That doesn't make you a bad mother. If anything it makes you a good one. Jack's no good for you and Tara's absolutely vile. From now on, it's just you, me and Poppy and I promise I'll never make you cry.'

'I love you.' Davina said, kissing Tom on the lips.

'I love you too. Now, lets get some stuff in this case before the police arrest us.' Tom rolled his eyes, making Davina laugh. 'There's that lovely smile.'

Davina and Tom searched through the wardrobes and drawers for her belongings before throwing them into the case. After finally sealing the case and taking it to the top of the stairs, they headed into Poppy-Mae's bedroom.

Tom couldn't help but smile at the sight of his angelic daughter asleep in her bed. He was finally getting his happy ever after. Putting Poppy's belongings into a holdall, Tom's mind went into overdrive, thinking about all the happy times ahead for them as a family.

Davina made her way over to Poppy's bed and gently lifted her up so Tom could take her duvet and pillow. Poppy wakes up and looks sleepily at Davina, making her heart melt.

'Mummy what's happening?' Poppy asked, confused by the commotion in her room.

'We're going on a little adventure.'

'Who's that man?'

'He's one of mummy's best friends. We're gonna stay with him for a while.'

'And daddy too?'

'No sweetheart. Mummy and daddy aren't together anymore.'

'You don't love him?'

'No but we love you more than anything ok? You're my little princess aren't you? Don't you ever forget that.' Davina said, fighting back the tears.

'Love you too.'

'Are you gonna say hello to Tom?'

'Hello.' Poppy said, shyly.

'Hello Poppy.' Tom said his first two words to his daughter and he wasn't sure the smile would ever leave his face. Watching Davina cuddling Poppy, he realised he had everything he'd ever need for the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the views/reviews/follows! I'm so glad you like this fan fic :-) Enjoy! xx**_

Looking at the small, cluttered spare bedroom, Tom wished he could offer his new family more than this.

'This will be fine for her, thanks Tom.' Davina said.

'No it's nowhere near good enough. You two can take my bed tonight and I'll sleep in here.' Tom replied.

'Are you sure? We don't wanna put you out.'

'It's ok. We can go shopping tomorrow and get some paint and order some new furniture for this little princess's palace.' Tom suggested.

'I want my daddy.' Poppy whimpered.

'We don't live with him anymore, remember?'

'Why? I miss him.'

'I know but it's for the best. It's me, you and Tom from now on. You like Tom don't you?' Davina asked softly.

'Yeah.' Poppy said.

'Well so does mummy. Mummy likes him a lot and it'd make me really happy if you could try and be a big, brave girl yeah?' Davina said, cuddling her daughter.

'Ok.'

'Come on, let's get you into bed.' Davina said, taking Poppy through to the main bedroom.

'Can I talk to daddy when I wake up?'

'Course you can. We'll call him in the morning.'

'Story?'

'Snow White again?'

'Tinkerbell.'

'Ahh we haven't read this in a while.' Davina puts Poppy into bed and settles down beside her, pulling a book out of the overnight bag.

'Do you want a coffee love?' Tom popped his head round the bedroom door.

'I'd love one. I'll be down in a bit.'

Tom smiled before waving at Poppy-Mae, who shyly waved back, filling him with happiness. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, Tom thought about the events which would face him at work the next day.

Tara was bound to cause trouble for him, especially as he was due to cover for Mr Budgen. He thought about pulling a sickie but that would only be rubbing salt into Tara's wounds. He'd already tore her father's marriage apart, he didn't want to cause any more upset.

Tipping a teaspoon of coffee and sugar into each mug before stepping back and leaning on the kitchen cabinets, Tom took a moment to close his eyes and just breathe. The past few days had been a whirlwind. An amazing, life-changing whirlwind but a whirlwind all the same.

The sound of the kettle boiling snapped Tom out of his relaxed state and he finished making the coffee's. Davina entered the room and kissed Tom on the cheek.

'That was quick.' Tom said, passing her a mug of coffee.

'She was spark out by the end of page 4, bless her.' Davina smiled.

'It's been quite a night.' Tom sighed.

'Yeah, and I don't think she'll be forgetting about Jack in a hurry.'

'Well that's understandable. The bloke raised her; he's the only father she's ever known.'

'I know, I just feel bad for you.'

'It's fine. Of course I want her to call me dad but it's not gonna happen overnight is it? This is a big change for her. We just have to give her a bit of time and I'm sure things will come together in the end.'

Davina falls into Tom's comforting embrace, feeling safe and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

'I've missed this.' Davina said as Tom stroked her long blonde locks.

'Me too.'

'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Making me smile again.'

'You're the one that's made me smile.'

'I love you so much.'

'And I love you.' Tom kissed the top of Davina's head before they both sit down at the kitchen table.

'I'm dreading tomorrow.'

'Don't go in.'

'I have to. I'm covering for Mr Budgen; they haven't got another teacher free.'

'So you're gonna have to deal with that spoilt little madam going on at you all day.'

'Seems that way yeah.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.'

'I know it'll be hard but don't let her get you down. You were at the school long before her.'


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the continued support and for the reviews/views and follows. So glad you are liking the story, still got plenty more to come. Enjoy! xx**_

Tom is reading through some paperwork at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee but gets up when Davina enters the room.

'Morning gorgeous.' Tom greeted her with a kiss.

'Morning. How are you feeling?' Davina asked.

'Scared but waking up next to you made me smile.'

'Aww baby.' Davina said, grinning, as she hugged Tom.

'Is Poppy still asleep?'

'Yeah, I don't wanna disturb her after everything that happened last night.'

'Probably best. How are you anyway? Not having second thoughts are you?'

'Yeah, I thought I might go and see Jack and see if he'll give me another chance.' Davina said seriously.

'Oh...' Tom's cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink as he began to panic.

'Look at your face, bless ya! I'm only messing Tom. This is everything I want, right here. You're stuck with me forever.' Davina laughed as Tom sighed with relief.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Tom replied, pecking her on the cheek. 'Right, I suppose I better head to work. I've got to face to music sooner or later.'

'Remember what I said, stay strong.'

'I will. Have a good day with Poppy and we'll go into town when I finish work.'

'Ok, good luck. I love you.'

'I love you too.' Tom replied, kissing Davina one last time before leaving the house.

At the school, Tom entered Mr Budgen's classroom, where the pupils were chatting loudly and throwing screwed up balls of paper across the room.

'Ok everyone, quieten down.' Tom said.

'Why sir? Have you got a headache? Is your stupid cow of a girlfriend nagging you already?' Tara asked, grinning maliciously.

'We're starting Romeo and Juliet today so get your books out and read the first chapter quietly. We'll discuss it afterwards.' Tom announced, trying to ignore Tara.

'Can you relate to Romeo and Juliet sir?'

'I told you to read in silence.' Tom glared in Tara's direction.

'You know how this ends don't you? Let's hope you're little love story lasts longer than theirs.' Tara said, letting out an evil cackle.

'Quiet now!' Tom shouted.

'Aren't you gonna share your happy news with the rest of the class sir?'

'Tara, get outside!' Tom ordered, anger filling his body.

Tara flounced out of the classroom, followed by Tom who closed the classroom door.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at?!' Tom bellowed.

'You and that slag have ruined my dad's life.' Tara spat, her eyes narrowed in an evil manner.

'We never meant to hurt him.'

'Yeah right. I bet you've had it planned for ages. It's probably why she insisted on dad buying a house round here.'

'It was her choice?' Tom asked; he hadn't realised it was Davina's decision to come back to Rochdale.

'My dad has class; he would never have chosen to come back here in a million years. You know, he's been crying ever since she left last night.' Tara said.

'It's for the best.'

'Is it?'

'Davina deserves to be happy.'

'She was happy with my dad until you came along.'

'Look I'm sorry if we've caused you and your dad any pain, that wasn't our intention but I really don't think this is a subject we should be discussing. Now, stay out here, calm yourself down then join us back in the classroom.'

'I'm not going anywhere near your pathetic English lessons ever again. I'm out of here.'

'You'll never get anywhere in life if you have that attitude.' Tom called after Tara but she had already walked out of sight.

Back at the house, Davina is perched on the edge of the bed, watching Poppy sleep.

'Mummy.' Poppy mumbled, suddenly waking from her sleep.

'Hey princess, did you have a nice sleep?' Davina asked, smiling warmly at her daughter.

'Can I speak to daddy now?'

'Yeah of course.' Davina said, dialling Jack's number. 'Jack, it's Davina.'

'What do you want? Lover boy bored of you already is he?' Jack asked, moodily.

'Poppy wants to talk to you.' Davina said.

'Fine.' Jack replied as Davina passed Poppy the phone.

'Hello daddy!' Poppy exclaimed.

'Hiya Poppy. Are you ok?'

'Yeah.'

'Is Tom being nice to you?'

'Yeah. I miss you.'

'Darling I want you to listen to me ok? I don't think you'll see me again.' Jack said bluntly.

'Why?'

'It's for the best. Me and you mummy aren't together anymore. You've got a new family now.'

'But you're my daddy!' Poppy screamed, getting worked up.

'I'm not Poppy.' Jack said sadly, prompting Poppy to bursts into tears.

'What's the matter hun?' Davina questioned, taking the phone from Poppy.

'He's saying nasty things to me.'

'Is that true? What have you said to her?' Davina asked Jack, horrified.

'I told her the truth, that I won't see her again and that I'm not her dad.'

'How dare you! That isn't your decision to make Jack. Have you any idea what you've just done?!' Davina fumed; the last thing she wanted was for Poppy to be stuck in the middle of their fall out.

'She deserves the truth.'

'She's three and she's sat here breaking her heart!' Davina argued back, close to tears herself.

'I didn't do anything. You're the one that broke the family up.'

'I'm not listening to this. My little girl needs me.'

'So that's it?' Jack asked, although he didn't exactly sound bothered.

'You'll be hearing from my solicitor.' Davina hung up the phone before throwing her phone back into her handbag. She sits in front of Poppy, stroking her soft blonde hair.

'Why doesn't daddy love me?' Poppy asked, breaking Davina's heart.

'He does really. He's just angry with me.'

'But why?'

'I hurt him. I didn't mean to but I did. I'm sorry you've been so upset darling.' Davina spoke softly, pulling Poppy close and rocking her back and forth as she cried. 'Hey, come on, give mummy a big cuddle.'

'Love you.'

'I love you too, my beautiful angel. You see, no matter what your daddy says to you, you have always been the most special thing in the whole wide world to me. Bestest friends aren't we? Mummy and Poppy-Mae against the world.'

'Yeah.' Poppy said, smiling up at her mother; she completely idolised Davina, they were like two peas in a pod. Davina hoped it would always stay that way.

'So let's dry those pretty little eyes of yours and then you can tell me what you want your new bedroom to look like, yeah?' Davina said, wiping the tiny tear drops from her daughter's rosy-red cheeks.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story. Just a nice, light hearted chapter this time after all the drama :-) Enjoy xxx**_

Davina is sat at the kitchen table with Jasmine. She'd been there for Davina through a lot of the drama at Waterloo Road and they remained firm friends; Davina even made Jasmine god mother to Poppy-Mae.

'Sorry for dragging you here on your day off.' Davina apologised.

'There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Besides, what are friends for?'

'I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been by my side all these years.' Davina sighed. She was happy to finally be with Tom but the break-up of her marriage had left her exhausted.

'How did Jack take the news?' Jasmine asked.

'Badly. Actually, that's a huge understatement. He's furious and who can blame him? The thing that got to me though was this morning when Poppy spoke to him on the phone. He told her he wasn't her dad and that he didn't want to see her anymore.' Davina explained.

'No way! Poor Poppy.'

'She cried for ages.'

'Where is she now?'

'Asleep on the sofa. She wore herself out.'

'Can't be easy for her, all this change.'

'I know. It's been playing over and over in my head all day. Have I done the right thing? What effect will it have on Poppy in the long run? I'd hate for her to be scarred by all this.'

'She's gonna be fine.' Jasmine reassured her.

'You think?'

'Of course. Tom's a total sweetheart; she'll love him once she gets to know him. And you love her more than anything. What more does she need?'

'I suppose you're right.'

'Jasmine!' Poppy shrieked running into the room and over to the table.

'Hey! How are you darling? Do you like your new home?' Jasmine smiled.

'Yeah, it's ok.'

'Come and give me a cuddle then.' Jasmine said, prompting Poppy to climb onto her lap. 'You look pretty in your dress. I like the flowers on it.'

'They're Poppy's, like me.' Poppy told her.

'So they are. And have you been behaving yourself for your mummy?'

'I'm a good girl.' Poppy said, smiling angelically at both women.

'That's right baby, you are.' Davina replied, beaming with pride.

'I've got a question to ask you.' Jasmine said to Poppy.

'Yeah?'

'How do you fancy having a sleepover at auntie Jasmine's one night?' Jasmine asked.

'Yay! Can we watch Cinderella? Can I eat lots of sweets?' Poppy exclaimed with excitement.

'Is that a yes then?'

'Are you sure Jas? She can be pretty hyper at times.' Davina said.

'Like every other kid on the planet. We love hanging out don't we sweetheart?' Jasmine replied, cuddling Poppy tightly.

'We're best friends.' Poppy informed her mother.

'Really? Well what about mummy?'

'You're in our gang too.'

'Like the three musketeers.' Davina said, laughing. 'Hey, love why don't you go and get your new doll to show auntie Jasmine eh?'

Poppy climbs down from Jasmine's lap and runs out of the room.

'Seriously though, I can take her tonight if you want me to?'

'We're out tonight but tomorrow would be good if it suits you?'

'Of course. I'll come and get her on my way home from work.'

'Thank you.'

'It'll be nice for you and Tom to have a bit of time to yourselves. Have you told Mika and Chlo what's happened?'

'Tom's invited the girls and Josh, his son, over for dinner on Saturday.'

'He doesn't waste much time does he?'

'I know, I would've waited a while to be honest but he's so excited bless him. It's gonna be a confusing time for Poppy but we'll just have to deal with it when the time comes.' Davina said.

'The girls will love her.'

'Yeah I bet they will. I hope it doesn't make Chlo and Donte broody. They're rushed off their feet as it is. I don't think Izzy and Max need a new playmate just yet. Anyway how are things with you and lover boy?' Davina asked, referring to Jasmine new relationship.

'Really, really well. He's funny and sweet and handsome.'

'Very handsome.' Davina added.

'I know its early days but I really like him.'

'Good. You deserve to find Mr Right.'

'Look at us eh? You with your happy little family, me with my Prince Charming. It seems we're finally growing up.'


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read this story and review it! Enjoy! xxx**_

The following night, Tom and Davina are snuggled up on the sofa watching a film. Poppy is staying with Jasmine for the night so Davina and Tom are indulging in a bottle of wine.

'This is the life eh?' Tom said, sounding completely content.

'Mmm, I love Poppy to bits but I've been dying for us to spend some time together.' Davina replied, rubbing her cheek against Tom's chest and she hugged him tightly.

'Me too. I wish this take-away would hurry up though, I'm starving.'

'I'm not.'

'No?'

'Fancy helping me build up an appetite?' Davina smiled seductively at Tom as she stood up and held her hand out to Tom.

'How can I resist a proposition like that?' Tom said, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him up the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Davina and Tom are back downstairs. Davina is wearing one of Tom's shirts and he is dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. They had collapsed into each other's arms only to be interrupted by a pizza delivery guy at the front door.

Just as they were tucking into their food, the doorbell went again, closely followed by a fist hammering on the front door. Davina jumped up and answered the door.

'Alright Davina?!' A girl, around 21 years of age, was stood in front of them. Her hair a deep shade of red and eyes a greeny-blue colour, she was a pretty girl but Tom instantly sensed she would be a little trouble-maker.

'Ruby? What are you doing here?' Davina asked, shocked.

'Nice to see you too.' Ruby replied sarcastically.

'How did you even find out my address?'

'I went round to what I thought was your house only to be confronted by a crazy Jack and that bitch of a daughter of his. He said you've bagged yourself a new fella. I'm guessing this is him? Nice work.' Ruby grinned cheekily at Tom who is now looking bewildered by the young girl's forward nature.

'Who are you?' Tom questioned.

'I'm every man's dream come true, darling.' Ruby winked at him before giggling.

'In other words it's my little cousin Ruby.' Davina informed her boyfriend.

'I wouldn't exactly say I'm little anymore.' Ruby looked down at her cleavage. 'I've not had any complaints.'

'I'm sure you haven't. What do you want Ruby?' Davina huffed, no in the mood for her cousin's wild child behaviour.

'I need a place to crash so I thought I'd pay you a visit.'

'It's not my house.'

'I'm sure lover boy here won't mind? Will you babes?'

'Less of the babes please. He's mine.' Davina said defensively.

'I can only offer you the sofa I'm afraid.' Tom said.

'You don't have to take her in.'

'It's fine. Only for one night though.'

'Aww you've got yourself a good one here Davina. Thanks hun, you're a diamond.'

'Stop calling him 'hun' and 'babes'. You're not with your little gang now.' Davina warned.

'I'm Tom.' Tom held out his hand to Ruby.

'Ruby Shackleton.' Ruby shook his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek, prompting Davina to roll her eyes.

'You better take your stuff through then.'

Davina and Tom stepped to the side and Ruby entered the house carrying an overnight bag.

'Ooh pizza, ace!' Ruby exclaimed, helping herself to a slice before heading into the living room.

'Sorry about this. I had no idea she was coming over, she must have phone Jasmine.' Davina apologised.

'It's ok.' Tom said, putting his arms round Davina's waist.

'So much for a night alone eh?'

'I know but maybe we can go out one night next week. Dinner, drinks, a movie, whatever you want.'

'All I want is to be cuddled up on the sofa with you.'

'We can still cuddle up.'

'Not with her here we can't.'

'Why? It's our house not hers.'

'Here's some things you should know about my cousin. One, she's an outrageous flirt so she probably won't leave you alone. Two, she does not shut up, not even for a second.' Davina informed him.

'She's quiet now.'

'Listen carefully.' Davina said and they both went quiet.

Tom could hear the faint sound of Ruby singing to herself and both he and Davina couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

'And she's like this from the minute she wakes up from the minute she goes to bed. In fact, she talks in her sleep sometimes.' Davina added, before smiling at Tom's worried expression. 'You have no idea what you've let yourself in for sweetheart.'


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read and review, means a lot to me :-) Just wondering what you mean when you say, will there be more? Do you mean more to come with this story or are you asking if they'll be any more Waterloo Road fics? Hope your all enjoying this! xx**_

A few hours later and feeling exhausted after Ruby's non-stop talking, Tom stood up from the sofa.

'Right I think I'll leave you ladies to it.' Tom said, kissing Davina before leaving the room.

'I'll come with you.' Davina called after him; she tried to get up from the sofa but Ruby pulls her back.

'Ahh come on Davina. I've not seen you in ages, let's have a catch up.'

'You've been talking non-stop since you walked through the front door. Aren't you tired?' Davina asked, in awe of the younger woman's enthusiasm.

'It's only just gone midnight. When did you get so old?'

'I'm a mother now in case you've forgotten.'

'Course I haven't. Who could forget that little cutie? You're not past it yet you know? Why don't we get glammed up and head into town?' Ruby suggested.

'No.' Davina replied bluntly.

'Why?' Ruby asked, disappointed.

'Because this was supposed to be mine and Tom's night together. Jasmine's looking after Poppy and all we wanted was a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and a take-away.' Davina explained.

'Sorry to be such a burden.' Ruby replied, sarcastically.

'You know I didn't mean it like that Ruby. We can go out any night you want, just not tonight.'

'Fine.'

'You're gonna have to make yourself scarce tomorrow.'

'Oh god, you two are at it like rabbits by the sounds of it. And you lecture me for sleeping round.' Ruby rolled her eyes.

'Tom's got his family coming round.'

'So? I'm your family. We should take Poppy out for the day.'

'No Ruby, how many times have I got to tell you? I don't want to hang around with you and your little mates. I love Tom and his family is my family now. I want Poppy to know where she comes from.'

'Let me stay.' Ruby begged.

'There's enough going on for poor little Poppy right now.'

'She knows me, the kid idolises me Davina. You know she does.'

'But Chlo, Mika and Josh don't know you. In fact Josh doesn't even know me.'

'I haven't got anyone else.'

'You're a big girl now. I'm sure you can occupy yourself for a day.'

'Doing what?'

'Meet up with some friends, go shopping or to the pub. Look love, I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you out but Tom's so excited about tomorrow. He wants me to spend time with the family and I do too. I've not seen Chlo and Mika for years. Chlo's got two kids of her own-.' Davina said.

'Looks like you've got it all sorted out. Congratulations.' Ruby said, although sounding rather glum.

'I'll always love you Ruby and I'm always here for you. You're my baby cousin.'

'We did everything together when I was little. You taught me to ride my bike and took me to the park. You did more for me than my mum and dad ever did.'

'I know but I've got a life of my own now. I'm madly in love and I've got the chance to have a family; a proper, happy family.'

'Can I be part of that family?' Ruby asked.

'I know you and your dad don't always get on but he does love you. Your mum does too.' Davina replied.

'I suppose. Given the choice I'd take your family every time.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. A boyfriend who just happens to be one of the most gorgeous men on the planet, a pretty little girl, two step-daughters, a step-son and two step _grandkids_. Tell me, are you gonna get them to call you granny or nan?' Ruby grinned.

'Shut it you!' Davina laughed, playfully hitting Ruby on the arm. 'Listen, go out tomorrow, let Poppy take the limelight for a day and I'll see if I can persuade Tom to let you stay for a few more nights. Deal?' Davina offered Ruby her hand, smiling.

'Deal.' Ruby agreed, shaking Davina's hand.

'Good girl. See you in the morning.'

'Night.' Ruby replied as Davina left the room.

In the bedroom, Davina creeps in and sits on the edge of the bed.

'Davina?' Tom mumbled, sounding half asleep.

'Sorry did I wake you?'

'No it's ok, couldn't sleep with you two nattering downstairs. You're really good with her you know?' Tom complimented her. Davina was loud and bubbly and outgoing but it was the softer side to her that Tom loved the most.

'She's harmless really.'

'I can't wait for tomorrow.' Tom said; the excitement in his voice clear for Davina to hear.

'Neither can I. Best get our beauty sleep eh? We've got a big day ahead of us.' Davina said, climbing into bed and cuddling up to Tom.

'I love you.' Tom said, kissing Davina on the top of her head.

'Love you too.'


	14. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, really means a lot that you have taken the time to read this story. There's a bit of drama ahead, in upcoming chapters,** for Tom and Davina so keep reading. Enjoy! xx_

The next day, the house is quiet. Ruby had gone into town and Poppy was curled up, asleep on the sofa. Davina smiled as she watched Tom stood at the window, looking out for their guests.

'Here they are.' Tom said, rushing to the door.

'Slow down babe.' Davina laughed, following him.

'Chlo! Donte! It's so good to see you.' Tom exclaimed, hugging them both tightly.

'What a welcome. We've missed you.' Chloe replied as they entered the house.

'And I've missed you too, all of you.'

'He's been counting down the days since he called you.' Davina added.

'Hiya Davina, you alright?' Chlo asked.

'Yeah great thank you, you?'

'Exhausted but that's kids for you eh?' Chlo chuckled.

'We wouldn't change them for the world though would we?' Donte smiled.

'Course not.'

'Where are the little monsters?' Tom asked, excited to see them.

'Aww they're pulling up the flowers, sorry Tom. I'll go and get them now. Iz! Max!' Donte replied, poking his head outside before going to fetch his children.

'They clearly take after their dad.' Davina giggled.

'Tell me about it.'

'Mummy!' Poppy shouted from the living room.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Davina said as she went to check on her daughter.

'Mummy?'Chlo asked, stunned.

'Yeah I probably should have explained properly on the phone. Davina's got a little girl of her own now; well actually she's mine too.' Tom explained, not able to keep the smile from his face.

'Yours?'

'Davina was pregnant when she left. Don't go blaming her for anything because she didn't know at the time.' Tom said, defending his girlfriend.

'Are you happy?'

'Happier than I've ever been.'

'Then congratulations.'

'You're not mad?'

'Course not. All any of us wanted was for you to find happiness after mum and it seems you've finally got that. I'm pleased for you.' Chlo reassured him, kissing him on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

'Wow! Look at you two! You're so grown up.' Tom exclaimed as Donte walked in, hand in hand with his children.

'I'm four.' Izzy informed him.

'Are you really sweetheart? You're very pretty aren't you?' Tom replied, crouching down and giving her a hug.

'Daddy says I take after my mummy.' Izzy replied.

'I think he's right about that. Hey Max, you ok pal?' Tom asked, although Max doesn't respond. 'Aww you're not going all shy on me are you?'

'Looks like a full house, room for a little one?' Mika greeted her family upon entering the house.

'Mika, how are you love? You're looking well.' Tom smiled, hugging her tightly.

'Thanks, you too. Where's Davina?'

'She's gone to get Poppy.'

'Who?' Mika questioned, confused.

'Long story short, she's mine and Davina's daughter. She's was born a few months after Davina left me. But she doesn't know I'm her real dad at the moment so keep it quiet yeah?' Tom explained.

'Sure. Congratulations Tom.'

'I know it's complicated but I promise me and Davina will sit you all down and explain it later when the kids are in bed.'

'Hi girls. Donte. You all look great.' Davina said upon entering the room, carrying Poppy.

'So do you.' Chlo replied.

'Who's this gorgeous little girl then?' Donte asked.

'This is Poppy-Mae. Are you gonna say hello Poppy?' Davina said to her daughter.

'Who are they?'

'This is your family darling. Chlo and Mika are your big sisters and Donte is your big brother.' Davina explained.

'And these are our children. This is Izzy and this is Max. Say hello guys.' Donte added.

'Hello Poppy.' Izzy said.

'Hello.' Poppy replied, shyly.

'Aww bless, you'll be the best of friends in no time.' Davina smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone is in the garden except Davina and Tom who are in the kitchen.

'It's going well isn't it? They like me don't they?' Davina asked, worried.

'Course they do. You've met them before.'

'I know but I left you. I thought they'd still be angry.' Davina said, sounding insecure.

'They're good kids, they understand family life now they have children and partners of their own.'

'Was dinner alright?'

'It was the best Sunday dinner I've had in a long, long time. You never used to be able to cook.'

'That's what being a mum does to you.'

'Well I'm not complaining. You could give Jamie Oliver a run for his money.'

'Give over.' Davina laughed.

'Poppy seems to be loving having a couple of playmates about.'

'I know, it's gone better than I expected. She hasn't mentioned Jack once today.' Davina grinned.

'See I told you we'd make progress with her eventually.' Tom said, pulling Davina in for a cuddle.

'Dad? Sorry I'm so late. The bloody car broke down and by the time it was fixed I got caught up in a load of traffic.' Josh said appearing in the doorway, startling the couple slightly.

'You're here now. That's the main thing. Now, there's someone you need to meet. This is Davina.' Tom said.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' Josh said, shaking Davina's hand.

'You too Josh. I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good I hope?'

'Oh yeah, your dad's very proud of you.'

'I do my best.'

'You want a drink son?' Tom asked.

'A beer would be great, thanks. I'll go and introduce myself to the others.' Josh said before walking into the garden.

'Good idea. We'll be out in a minute.'

'Tom?' Davina said.

'Yeah?' Tom replied.

'You know Ruby?'

'Hard to forget her. What time is she back? She needs to pick up her stuff.'

'That's what I want to talk to you about. Is there any chance she could stay a little longer?' Davina questioned.

'I thought you wanted her gone as soon as possible.'

'I did and I'm not asking if she can move in permanently but a few days can't hurt can it? Truth is, I'm worried about her.' Davina said.

'Why?'

'Since having Poppy, being around family is even more important to me. You know my family's a bit of a mess but Ruby's probably the most normal one of the lot.'

'Wow, don't you dare introduce me to the rest of them.' Tom joked, laughing.

'So is that a yes then?'

'Ok, ok, a couple more nights maximum. She'll have to look for a place of her own soon though.'

'I'll give her the property pages every morning I promise. Thank you baby.' Davina smiled, kissing Tom and hugging him tightly.

'You're welcome.' Tom replied, looking over Davina's shoulder and out into the garden, seeing what he'd always wanted; a big, happy family.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the views/reviews! Enjoy! xx**_

A few hours later, around 10pm, everyone is gathered in the living room and the children are asleep upstairs. Ruby enters the room, stunned by the amount of people.

'Oh sorry, I didn't think everyone would still be here.' Ruby said.

'It's ok.' Davina replied.

'I just came to get my stuff.'

'Grab a glass of bubbly; you can stay for a couple more nights.' Tom told her.

'Really?' Ruby asked, shocked.

'It'll be a bit of a squeeze but we'll cope. You're family after all.'

'Thanks.'

'Hi I'm Mika.' Mika introduced herself, smiling.

'Cool name. You're like that singer, except a girl, obviously. Sorry I'm a bit nervous. I'm Ruby. Davina's cousin.'

'I'm Chlo and this is my husband Donte.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Yeah and you. And I should probably warn you we've got two kids so don't be surprised if you're woken up in the middle of the night.' Donte chuckled.

'Cheers for the heads up.' Ruby grinned, giving Donte the thumbs-up.

'And who are you? You're a proper hottie aren't you?' Ruby said, eyeing up Josh.

'I'm Josh.'

'Maybe we should hang out sometime, just the two of us.'

'Josh is my son. And he's gay.' Tom informed her.

'Shame, I reckon I could have shown you a good time.' Ruby winked, making Josh blush slightly.

'That's enough Ruby. Did you have a good day?' Davina said.

'It was alright I guess. Met up with a couple of mates, went to the pub, nothing special.'

'Are you hungry?'

'Starving.'

'There's some leftover chicken in the kitchen. Go and make yourself a couple of sandwiches.'

'Wicked, thanks.' Ruby said, leaving the room.

'Now you've warned Ruby about the kids, we should probably warn you about Ruby.' Tom said.

'What?'

'She's a bit of a live wire. If she's not talking, she's singing or humming or whistling. Literally she doesn't shut up.' Davina explained.

'And she's a real flirt.' Tom added.

'You're telling me.' Josh replied, rolling his eyes, although he couldn't help but laugh.

In the kitchen, Ruby is making herself some sandwiches, singing to herself. Davina walks into the room, watching her quietly for a few moments before tapping the kitchen counter to get her attention.

'I didn't want to startle you.' Davina said.

'Everything alright?'

'Fine yeah.'

'How's it gone today? Looks like you're all getting on well.'

'It's been brilliant, better than I imagined it would be.'

'Good.'

'You seemed like you were in your own little world then.'

'Sometimes it's the nicest place to be.' Ruby said, seeming as though she is deep in thought.

'Are you ok?' Davina asked, concerned for her young relative.

'I'm always ok. Don't worry about me.'

'But I do worry.'

'I better get back in there, chat to Chlo and Mika properly. They seem great.'

'Hey.' Tom said, entering the kitchen but doesn't get a response from an emotional Davina. 'Are you ok sweetheart?'

'Yeah, just that cousin of mine worrying me half to death.'

'Why? What's happened?' Tom questioned, worried.

'I think there's more to her talking and singing than I first thought.' Davina replied.

'You don't think she's just gobby?'

'I need to talk to her but she keeps insisting she's alright.'

'Give her time. She only got here yesterday and what with the house as full as it is now, it's probably all a bit much for her.'

'Maybe.'

'Aww look at you baby. I love how much you care about other people. You're a special woman you know that don't you?' Tom comforted her, holding her tightly.

'I'm gonna go and check on the kids.' Davina said, wiping her eyes and making her way upstairs.

Poppy, Izzy and Max are in Poppy's room. Izzy and Max are asleep but Poppy is sat up in bed, playing with her dolls. Davina enters the room, trying not to wake Max and Izzy.

'Hello cheeky girl, what are you doing still awake?' Davina grinned.

'I've been waiting for you.' Poppy said.

'Sorry darling. You should have called me. Are you ok? You're not feeling poorly are you?' Davina questioned, concerned; she'd always been very protective of Poppy-Mae.

'No. I want to tell you a secret.'

'Ooh mummy loves a secret. What is it?' Davina replied, enthusiastically, crouching down beside her daughter's bed.

Poppy whispers something in Davina's ear making her smile.

'Why don't you tell Tom what you just said?'

'Does he like secrets too?' Poppy asked.

'He loves them.' Davina smiled.

Davina kisses her daughter on the cheek before walking down the stairs. Tom is still in the kitchen and Davina gestures for him to follow her up the stairs and into Poppy's room. Tom crouches down beside Poppy's bed.

'I wish you were my real daddy.' Poppy whispered in Tom's ear.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the delay in updating! Enjoy! xx**_

Tom had been replaying the previous night over and over again. It was perfect from start to finish; he had Chlo, Mika and Josh back with him and they'd had such a laugh and then to top it all off, Poppy-Mae had made him the happiest man alive with her wish. He couldn't help but smile as he made tea and coffee for his large extended family.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap round his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. He could hardly believe how lucky he was; to finally be back with Davina after all those years was everything he'd ever wanted, but something he'd never dare dream.

'I love you.' Davina said as she placed a soft kiss on Tom's neck.

'I love you too.' Tom replied, smiling.

'It's been a good weekend hasn't it?'

'The best. I still can't get my head round how quickly Poppy-Mae got used to the idea of me being her dad.'

'Well you heard what she said, it was her dream come true. She might only be three but I'm sure she knows that anyone who has you as a father is a very lucky child.' Davina said, kissing Tom passionately.

'Erghh will you two get a room?!' Ruby moaned, entering the kitchen.

'We have one; we just never get the chance to use it, what with the house constantly being full of people.' Davina replied, flashing Ruby a sarcastic smile.

'I thought your love life was supposed to go downhill after you've popped out a kid.'

'You've got such a lovely way with words.' Davina couldn't help but laugh.

'You're like lovesick kids, bless ya.' Ruby said, giving her relative's a cheesy grin.

'Did you come in here for a reason or was it just to give us a running commentary on our relationship?' Davina asked, annoyed that her time alone with Tom had been interrupted yet again.

'I came to find out the ETA of these teas and coffee's. We're all dying of thirst in the other room.' Ruby replied.

'A bit dramatic don't you think?' Tom said, rolling his eyes.

'Honestly I think I might lose my voice if I don't get a drink soon.' Ruby said, leaning against the wall in dramatic fashion.

'That might not be a bad thing.' Davina replied.

'Ok, ok ladies. Let's get these drinks into the living room.' Tom chuckled as the three of them left the room.

In the living room, Chlo, Mika, Donte and Josh are sat on the sofa while the small children are playing with toys on the floor.

'We were thinking of taking the kids over to the park after we've had these. Give you two a bit of time together.' Donte said.

'That's a nice thought. As long as you don't mind? Our little Poppy can be a bit of a handful at times. Can't you, baby?' Davina said, tickling her daughter, making her squeal in delight.

'She's an angel compared to Izzy, who thinks waking her mum and dad up by pouring cold water in their faces is acceptable.' Chlo replied, her comment making everyone laugh.

Half an hour later and with the house quiet for the first time in a while, Davina let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms round Tom's neck.

'The place to ourselves at long last.' Davina smiled.

'Just so I know, you haven't got any other mad cousin's that are gonna turn up on the doorstep have you?'

'No but even if I did, I wouldn't be answering the door.'

A couple of hours had passed since Davina and Tom had fallen into each other arms and they were now cuddled up in bed. They weren't speaking. They didn't need to. All they needed in that moment was each other. They hadn't had a proper chance to just lie down with each other in the peace and quiet of their own home.

'As nice as this is, don't you think we better get dressed?' Tom said.

'Why? I'd stay like this forever if I could.'

'Me too but the others are due back in twenty minutes and I don't think Poppy would appreciate seeing us like this.'

'You're probably right.' Davina sighed, pecking Tom on the cheek.

Tom pulled on his jeans and shirt but is interrupted by a loud banging at the front door. Tom rushes downstairs, doing up the buttons up on his shirt as Davina put on a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and a loose, off the shoulder top.

'Davina!' Tom shouted up the stairs, prompting her to run into the hallway where she is greeted by a tearful Chlo and Mika.

'Poppy's gone!' Tom exclaimed, his voice wavering with panic.

'What? Gone? What do you mean, gone?' Davina asked, her heart sinking.

'She's missing!'


	17. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, hope your all still interested! Reviews will be much appreciated, thanks! xx**_

Davina and the family are frantically searching the playground for clues as to where Poppy-Mae could have gone. Ruby is following Davina, tearfully trying to apologise.

'I leave my child alone with you for two hours and she goes missing!' Davina said angrily.

'It's not my fault.' Ruby replied.

'Chlo and Donte said they went to get ice-creams with Josh, Mika and the kids. You said you'd look after Poppy. Five minutes they were gone! You had to look after my little girl for five minutes! You can't even do that right!' Davina shouted.

'I took my eyes off her for one second.'

'Doing what?'

'I had to take a call.'

'Couldn't it have waited til the others were back? I mean I'm sure whatever your mates had to say could've waited another ten minutes.'

'Come on Davina-.'

'No! My daughter is god knows where with god knows who and you're stood here like you've done nothing wrong!' Davina interrupted, getting increasingly angry with

'I love Poppy, you know I do. Please don't be mad at me.' Ruby begged, choking on her tears.

'Go back to the house and pack your bags. I want you gone by the time we get home.' Davina ordered, glaring at Ruby until she relented and left the playground.

'Davina, maybe we should go home too.' Mika suggested.

'But what if Poppy comes back here?' Davina asked, looking round, hoping her child would suddenly appear.

'I'm gonna search this area, Chlo and Donte are gonna go into town and have a chat with some of the locals, see if they know anything. Tom's driving round. I think we've got it all covered between us.' Josh explained calmly.

'Yeah it's probably best you go home. Izzy and Max are getting tired and you'll want to be home in case the police contact you.' Mika said.

'If anything's happened to her I swear I'll kill Ruby.' Davina said through gritted teeth.

'Hey come on now, let's not jump to conclusions. We've got to think positive in a situation like this.' Mika said softly.

A while later, Davina is sat on the windowsill at the house, looking out on the street. She looks as if she is in a trance and Mika watches from the doorway, worried for her state of mind. She makes her way into the kitchen and calls Tom, who picks up immediately.

'Tom? Any news?' Mika asked.

'Nothing. It's like she's vanished into thin air. How's Davina?' Tom replied, holding back the tears.

'She's in pieces. She's been crying and she's lashed out at Ruby. I keep trying to get her to eat or drink something but she won't move from the window. It's like the life's gone out of her.' Mika explained.

'I'm gonna keep driving round, make sure I haven't missed anything. Are you alright for a bit longer?'

'Of course. Take however long you want.'

'Thanks love.' Tom said, hanging up.

Mika walks back into the living room where Davina is still sat in exactly the same position as she had been for the past hour.

'Davina, I'm gonna have a cup of tea. Do you want one?' Mika questioned.

'No.' Davina replied wearily.

'You'll make yourself ill.'

'I'm not thirsty. I feel sick.'

'Poppy will want you strong when she comes home.'

'If she comes home.'

'She will. You know she'll be alright.'

'No I _thought_ I'd have her with me forever. I never in a million years expected to be sitting waiting for the phone to ring. I had to report my three year old girl as a missing person. I mean, it's crazy. How can Ruby have been so careless?' Davina said, getting worked up again.

'Ok, ok, lets stay calm yeah?'

'Are you taking her side?'

'Course I'm not. She was stupid to let Poppy out of her sight but you've kicked her out and she's not here anymore. So let's concentrate on being calm and strong for Poppy ok?'

Chlo and Donte are walking through town, stopping everyone they saw to ask about Poppy's whereabouts.

'Have you seen a little girl? She's three years old, her name's Poppy-Mae. Blonde hair, cute little smile.' Chlo asked, describing her young relative.

'Here's a picture.' Donte said, showing the passer-by the photo of Poppy.

'No, I'm sorry.'

An hour or so later, Davina is still sat on the windowsill and Mika is now sat beside her.

'How can she have just vanished? She's three years old, it's not like she can walk very far is it? I hope she's ok. I can always tell when her legs are tired and she doesn't want to walk anymore because she does this little pout; she can be a proper diva sometimes.' Davina said, smiling a little at her last comment.

'And who does that remind me of?' Mika joked, making Davina giggle.

The sound of the front door opening and closing startles the girls slightly.

'Tom is that you?' Davina called, getting down from the windowsill.

'Yes love, are you alright?' Tom asked upon entering the room.

'I miss her so much.' Davina cried, collapsing in Tom's comforting embrace.

'I know. I do too.' Tom said, suddenly letting the tears fall from his eyes.

A few hours later and everyone was home; except Poppy-Mae, who Davina and Tom were missing terribly. Chlo, Donte, Mika, Josh and the kids were asleep upstairs and Davina was lying on the sofa, having cried herself to sleep about half an hour previously.

Tom stood up from the armchair where he had been sat, watching his exhausted girlfriend sleep, and made his way into the kitchen. Noticing a small note on the doormat by the back door, Tom read the words in horror:

'_I told you you'd live to regret what you did...'_


End file.
